Super Witch
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba isn't who she thinks she is. She's kidnapped by Melena, hours after being born, and is really a superhero, a member of the Incredibles family, in disguise. When she goes to Shiz, she learns the truth. She chooses instead of meeting the Wizard to become the Invisible Emerald Flame and join her true family in fighting crime.
1. The Kidnapping

_Super Witch_

_Elphaba's POV_

_Chapter 1: The Kidnapping_

_Elastigirl aka Helen Parr's POV_

I sighed, exhausted. I'd just had twins—Violet Marie Parr and Jade Elizabeth Parr. Jade was special, I knew it. Her powers had kicked in when I was still pregnant with her—there had been a few burns on my stomach that alarmed Bob, but he couldn't take me to a doctor—we're ex-Supers and we're in hiding—he was Mr. Incredible and I was Elastigirl. She can turn herself invisible and project force fields. She also can control fire. She's also green, so she can become invisible against a green background, without using her powers.

Bob walked over and asked, "Still tired, Helen?"

I nodded and said, "Bob, I'm worried about the girls especially Jade—Jade is just so _powerful_. What if we can't control her?"

"We'll be fine," he reassured me.

I froze, and shook my head back and forth.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's wrong," I replied. "Come on, we have to check on the girls!"

We raced to the room, and all I saw was a dark-haired woman carrying something.

I crept to the cradle and saw Violet, but no Jade.

I remained calm and scanned the room. I picked up Violet carefully and said, "Jade? Where are you?"

Bob took Violet from me and said, "Helen, check the whole house. You'll be faster than I would be, and you might find her."

I nodded, but I couldn't find her.

I rejoined Violet and Bob, and said, "She's gone. That dark-haired woman kidnapped our daughter."

With that, my decision was made—use of the children's powers outside of home would be forbidden. Bob nodded in reluctant agreement.


	2. My Baby Elphaba Thropp

_Chapter 2: My Baby, Elphaba Thropp_

_Melena's POV_

I lovingly cradled the green-skinned baby against my chest. Really, I'd wanted both of the babies, but I didn't have enough time to grab the other child. Oh, well, Frex and I would raise little Elphaba as our own. She'd never know that she wasn't Ozian—that she wasn't one of us.

I returned home and quickly made it look like Elphaba was really my child—not like I'd kidnapped her.

Frex came in and smiled at me. Then he saw Elphaba. "When did you have a baby?"

"A few hours ago," I replied immediately. "We didn't have time to get the midwife, so Nanny helped and I've given her the rest of the day off, as well."

He nodded and glanced back at the crib. Elphaba was crying.

I quickly picked up the shrieking baby, and eventually calmed her down, but she fought me. Could she know I wasn't her mother? I didn't worry. Two years, later, Frex and I had a second daughter.

Right before our second daughter was born, I said, "Frex, I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Elphaba—she isn't ours," I explained.

"What?" he asked.

"I kidnapped her a few hours after she was born," I admitted, slipping into the eternal blackness.

He stared at me and whispered, "Well, I can't give her back, not yet. I'll raise her alongside Nessarose—as Nessa's servant of course—and after college, I'll tell her the truth."


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. On to Shiz

_Chapter 3: On to Shiz_

_Elphaba's POV_

My name is Elphaba Thropp, but interestingly enough I don't look like anyone in my family. I also have tended to have issues in school, especially when it came to things mysteriously bursting into flames or me disappearing or me blocking people from approaching me.

Father said, "Elphaba come with me to my study."

I nodded and said, "Yes sir."

We went into his study and he said, "You will attend Shiz to care for your sister."

I nodded and said, "Yes sir."

He stood up and said, "Elphaba, sit down."

I obediently sat down and he said, "I'm only going to say this once. Please, try to control yourself."

"Father, I don't know how to control my powers," I protested.

He held up his hand and ordered, "Silence."

I nodded and fell silent, waiting for the rest of the lecture.

"I will not hear of you having lit a teacher on fire or burned a textbook or another student or disappearing on your sister or putting up a force field so she can't approach you to talk to you," he ordered sternly.

"What if I'm disappearing to sneak on someone who might be a threat to her?" I asked.

"No powers," he ordered.

I grimaced. _Why wouldn't he let me use my gifts—my skills? What was wrong with them? They made me special. And I have __**NEVER**__ lit any of my teachers on fire before. I may have accidentally caused a few commotions before, but I don't light people on fire._

I nodded obediently, before he noticed my grimace and said, "Yes sir."

"You are dismissed," he said, waving for me to leave.

I nodded and hurried out of his office.


	5. Arrival At Shiz

_Chapter 4: Arrival at Shiz_

_Elphaba's POV_

Nessa, Father, and I all arrived safely at Shiz. I couldn't wait for my next three years of my life to be over and done. Father glared at me and ordered, "Make sure you care for Nessa." Then he left after giving Nessa a new pair of shoes.

"Does that mean I get your old shoes?" I quipped.

She laughed and said, "Elphaba, they'll never fit you."

I shrugged and then nodded reluctantly. Nessa was taken away from me and I shot my hands and created a force field around the two of us. "Elphaba, you _promised_ this time would be different," she complained.

I looked sheepishly at her and nodded.

I took a deep breath and stared at Madame Morrible and said, "I don't think I can study sorcery, Madame. This gift—this power—it isn't magic. It's something else."

She nodded and said, "Very well, Miss Elphaba."

Then I found out who my roommates were going to be—Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands and a Violet Parr. Violet hadn't stared at me until after I'd shot out my force field. Why hadn't she stared at me before? Why wasn't she staring at me before?


	6. Truth Revealed

_Chapter 5: Truth Revealed_

_Violet Parr's POV_

Mom, Dad, Dash, and Jack-Jack all dropped me off at my new college—Shiz University. We had left Metropolis a few years after the fights against Syndrome and the Underminer. Lucius and Honey had moved away as well, so really, there was nothing keeping us in Metropolis.

I blinked and stared at my other roommate. One was normal colored—Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands. The other was green—Elphaba Thropp.

I froze when I saw Elphaba create that force field. _Could she be my long-lost sister, Jade?_ I decided to test her.

After she'd finished unpacking, I sat next to her and turned myself, invisible and grabbed her arm. She turned invisible too. I rematerialized and so did she. Then Galinda muttered, "Great. I ended up with both of the two weirdoes this year."

I glared at her and said, "Go back to your little posse, Blondie." Galinda huffed and swept dramatically out of the room.

Elphaba grinned at me and I held up a sheet of paper and threw at her. She lit it on fire. "Oh my god," I whispered, sinking onto my bed.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked. "Is something wrong? Should I get Madame Morrible?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Everything, everything's fine," I choked out, through my tears.

"Then what it is the problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," I began. "It's just that—well, seventeen years ago, Mom and Dad had two daughters—me and my twin sister, Jade. Jade was—kidnapped hours after she was born. Though why anyone would kidnap a green baby…"

"Is beyond me," she finished.

Then Elphaba froze and whispered, "I'm green. Do you think that there's a possibility that…"

"You're my twin sister?" I finished. "I think so. I had my suspicions as soon as I saw your force field earlier. Now your last two shows of power might confirm it. You _have_ all of Jade's powers. I just think we need a DNA test to prove we're twins. Then we can nab the kidnapper—it was a woman."

Elphaba doubled and over and looked sick. "The woman I called Mother for all these years kidnapped me," she choked out, looking pale.

I scowled and we raced to get our DNA checked. Then it was confirmed—Elphaba was indeed Jade Elizabeth Parr.

"Call me Vi," I told Elphaba—I mean, Jade.


	7. Reactions

_Chapter 6: Reactions_

_Elphaba's—Jade's POV_

Vi and I returned to our room, where we collapsed on my bed, tears streaming down our faces. "Vi, I can't believe we're together again," I choked out, hugging my twin sister.

"I've missed you so much, Jade," Vi choked out, clinging to me.

"I missed you too, sis," I buried my face against her shoulder.

"How are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Vi asked.

I shrugged and said, "We have the whole family come out—do we have any siblings?"

"Two brothers—Dash and Jack-Jack," Vi replied.

We sat side by side and began talking about our childhoods. "Mom banned the use of our powers outside of the house after your disappearance," Vi told me.

"I was my "sister's" servant," I confessed.

"What? Why?" Vi asked, stunned.

"Violet, look at me," I replied.

"Oh, right, yeah, green, but what does that have to do with being a servant?" Vi demanded.

"Father—I mean, Frexspar Thropp—always told me that I was less than human—that I didn't deserve a family," I replied.

Vi growled angrily and snapped, "THAT'S NOT TRUE, JADE! DASH AND JACK-JACK AND MOM AND DAD AND I ALL LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A DAUGHTER! YOU'RE A SISTER! YEAH, I GET IT! YOUR SKIN IS GREEN! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! NOT TO US! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY—YOUR REAL FAMILY! WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU! WE'VE ALL WONDERED IF YOU WERE OK OR IF YOU'D BEEN MURDERED OR IF SOMETHING WORSE HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! JADE, YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE PARR FAMILY! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! NOT YOUR SKIN! THIS FREXSPAR THROPP KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT REAL FAMILIES! UNDERSTOOD?"

I nodded, silently, awestruck by my twin sister.

"I'm going to reregister under my real name," I told her after she'd finished ranting at me.

"Why?" she asked immediately.

"Elphaba Thropp is a lie," I responded. "I want to be who I really am—and that is Jade Elizabeth Parr."

Vi grinned and hugged me. "But first, we need to make a very important visit to an old family friend—Edna Mode," she murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a member of the Incredibles," she responded. "All of the Parr children remain as "The Junior Incredibles" until they graduate from college. Then we have to come up with our own superhero identity."

I nodded silently and we swiftly went to Edna Mode's home. I was about to get my new uniform.


	8. Getting Jade's New Uniform

_Chapter 7: Getting Jade's New Uniform_

_Violet's POV_

Jade and I soon reached E's house. "Junior Incredibles 1 & 2," I said immediately.

Dash and Jack-Jack were Junior Incredibles 3 & 4, even though there had been only three Junior Incredibles since Jade's disappearance, just in case Jade ever returned.

"Junior Incredibles 1—and 2?" Edna stared at us.

Jade grinned and waved. "Hello," she greeted shyly.

"Both of you inside, now," Edna ordered.

"Come, come, come, you must see it," she all but dragged Jade toward the showroom.

"You already finished my suit?" Jade's jaw dropped.

"It wasn't too hard," Edna explained. "I based it on the same design as the rest of your family. It can turn just as invisible as you can, increases your force field, is fire proof, allows you to shoot fire blasts not just out of your hands, but your feet as well, as well, and did the measurements by using Violet's measurements. We'll just need to make sure it fits, but then we'll only have to alter the height."

Jade nodded agreeably and tried on her new uniform. It fit perfectly. "Thank you, E," Jade smiled.

"Keep it with you at all times," E ordered. Then she handed her the homing device. "If you ever run into trouble, press this button. Your family will then be able to track you down and come to your aid."

Jade nodded obediently and both sisters left. Then I convinced Jade to finish up her first year as Elphaba Thropp and then after that, she could reregister for the following year as Jade Elizabeth Parr and she could stay with us—Mom, Dad, Dash, Jack-Jack, and I—during breaks during all three years of college. The two sisters then returned to college and hid their supersuits under their regular clothes.


	9. Telling the Rest of the Family

_Chapter 8: Telling the Rest of the Family_

_Jade's POV_

"I want to see Mom and Dad and Dash and Jack-Jack," I told Vi as soon as we returned to college.

"When?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," I replied.

She nodded and said, "I'll invite them up this weekend."

I nodded and she sent a letter to our family, inviting them up to visit that upcoming weekend.

When they arrived, Mom asked, "Is everything alright, Violet?"

Vi nodded and asked, "Mom? Dad? Do you remember Jade?"

"Violet, we agreed to never talk about her," Dad immediately snapped.

"She's OK," Violet blurted out. "She's here. We met during orientation. She's my roommate."

"Jade is alive?" Mom asked.

Violet nodded and motioned for me to enter the room. "Hi, Mom," I waved. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Dash. Hi, Jack-Jack."

Dash ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back. Jack-Jack grinned and waved to me. Dad smiled at me. Mom smiled and then asked, "How did you survive?"

"I was raised as Elphaba Thropp," I explained. "I'm planning on reregistering next year as Jade Parr."

Mom and Dad both nodded.

Our first break came up mid-semester. "What are your plans for break?" Mom asked. "You're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Sure," I grinned. "I'd love to spend my break with you."

Mom smiled and said, "Keep your grades up girls. We'll check up on your grades during break."


	10. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
